Escaping Destiny
by HourglassLaguz
Summary: Velalwyn is the Dragonborn of legend, but she's not happy with all the events that changed her life. She tries to renounce every little thing that gets between her ideals and freedom. But destiny is something that no one can change. So how will she cope with everything now? - FemalexFemale romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Escaping a Destiny.  
Summary: Valelwyn is the Dragonborn of legend, but she's not happy with all the events that changed her life. She tries to renounce every little thing that gets between her ideals and freedom. But destiny is something that no one can change. So how will she cope with everything now?_

_**A/N: I actually do play Skyrim and decided to write this fic based on my newest character,since I lost the others due to bugs on the saves. I have to warn you that I mod Skyrim and so, the characters, armors and places may be described differently due to that. FemxFem, you've been warned. The main characters will be Velalwyn,Lydia and Serana,but many others will appear more than others. Small chapters, to make it an easier reading. - Please enjoy it.**_  
**  
Chapter 1**

Blood dripped from the wounds on her body. She had burns on her face, some on her neck and some even on her hands. But the worst, were her feet. Boots were long gone, leaving them uncovered. How it hurt, from walking on the hot field. She heaved for air, bending hand on her knee and the other holding her bow. She looked around and saw Irileth, sheathing her sword, wiping the sweat from her forehead and the surviving guards who were also bent down panting and supporting themselves on each others shoulder with their elbows.

At last the Dragon was dead.

Velalwyn had come to Whiterun not long ago, to give word to the Jarl, from the blacksmith at Riverwood, that a Dragon was seen at Helgen. Which was now destroyed due to the attack of the said creature. After the warning, she stayed to help with further investigations about the returning of the Dragons. Not that she had a choice. All that led her to an old creepy ruin, full of bandits and the undead, to retrieve an ancient stone, which Farengar called the "Dragonstone". Farengar was the Jarl's court wizard at Dragonsreach. He was not very polite, definitely not patient and too absorbed in his researches. Still, he had proved himself useful when he taught her some illusion spells, that she found later, were good to trick bandits and thieves that run on her path.

So now, she had finished another mission. As she was returning the ancient stone, Irileth, the Jarl's Housecarl. A Dark Elf, with crimson eyes and equally crimson hair, came running announcing that the farm folks from the Hold, saw a "gigantic creature flying upon the skies with smoke leaving it's nostrils"- that means a Dragon – and that Farengar and Velalwyn herself should come right away to the Jarl for orders. Of course that, Velalwyn ended up taking part in that mess, since herself had seen another Dragon back at Helgen. At least she had Irileth and the guards with her, even though in the end most of the guards were killed easily by the flying beast.

Now they had defeated the beast. It was the toughest battles Velalwyn and the others got themselves into. Out of nowhere a sudden flow of energy started flowing from the dragon as if draining it completely. Scales were replaced by flesh and flesh was replaced for bones, as the Dragon slowly burned. The flush of energy floated to Velalwyn's direction and hit her with great impact sending stumbling backwards and falling on her knees. She panted. One hand supporting herself on the ground, another gripping the place on her chest that was hit. She felt dizzy as the energy entered her.  
Everyone had their mouths open wide. All except Irileth that had a scrutinizing expression on her face, brows furrowed and lips tight in a thin line. Suddenly a guard walked over her and said:

-I can't believe it! You're the Dragonborn!

Everyone looked at him with confusion.

\- Dragonborn? - Another guard asked.

-Yeah the one from the old tales, where there was still Dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay them and steal their power. That's what she did! Right?

He turned his head to Velalwyn, who looked at him.

\- I don't know what you're talking about. - She said.

\- There's only one way to find out. Try to shout! - He said enthusiastically. - According to the old legends the Dragonborn is able to shout, just like the way Dragons do.

\- What are you talking about? - Another guard bartered in.  
\- Those born with Dragon Blood in them. Just like Tiber Septim himself. - He explained.

\- I never heard of Tiber Septim killing any Dragons. - The other guard, said not believing.

\- That's because there weren't any Dragons back then, idiot. They're just coming back now,for the first time in...forever.

Velalwyn listened to the story with confusion and disbelief all written over her face. What the hell was that tale about the Dragonborn? She saw the guard looking at her again with excitement in his face.

\- You must be one! Show us. Try to shout. - He said.

Velalwyn didn't understand any of that Nordic legends. As she got up to yell at the guard to stop that crazy talking, she felt her body weaken, her head feeling heavy and the last thing she saw was the ash grey sky turning black as she lost consciousness.

**.**

When she woke up, she didn't recognize the place. The first thing she saw was a woman approaching her, looking down at her with a soft smile on her face. She was wearing a wood and some old tunic, her voice was as sweet as the honey she harvested back at her hometown. She missed it. The old times. How she hunted down the animals. Bow on her back and quiver on her waist, as she jumped from tree to tree, chasing her prey who was slower on their feet. She moved in the nature like if they were one. Bow in her hands, arrow taking it's aim and a slow puff of air leaving her mouth, was all she needed to kill the target. She would always honor the creatures she killed, that was how she was taught. She would pray for the dead animal and thank it for making her live another day with a full stomach. She remembers all too well. And she misses it all too much.

\- Are you feeling alright? - The woman said. - You were quite beaten up. All broken ribs and all that burns.

Velalwyn was taken back to the present, where she laid down somewhere she didn't recognize and her body ache all over. She looked back at the figure with a confused expression on her face, as she sat down, what seemed to be a stone bed.

\- Where am I ? - She asked.  
\- At Kynareth's Temple, in Whiterun. I'm Danica, the Priestess of the Temple. - The voice said. - I healed you as it is my duty here. You were out for two days.  
\- Two days?  
\- Yes. The Jarl told me to tell you, that once you're feling better to visit it at Dragonsreach.  
\- Oh! Thank you.  
Velalwyn simply said as she thought about what mess would she be dragged into, this time.  
\- But, I'm intrigued what is a Bosmer doing here? Valenwood is so far away and your people are not known to be the travelling type.

Velalwyn knew that the moment she stepped in Skyrim someone, sooner or later, would ask that question. She didn't think it would be this soon. Still, she had practice various lines, till she came up with one, that didn't reveal much.

\- Needed something new.

If the Priestess believed or not, Velalwyn didn't know. But she nodded as she excused herself to her duties. Velalwyn was relieved. She didn't want anyone to ask her about her life or the reasons why she had come to Skyrim.  
She left the Temple, heading towards Dragonsreach. As she climbed the steps, the ground shook with tremendous force. An earthquake? In Skyrim? That was impossible! Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and a powerful voice was heard from everywhere.

_"Dovahkiin...Dovahkiin..."_

She looked around and then to the sky, from where the sound of the voice was coming, but she saw no one. She was on her knees, supporting herself with her hands on one of the stairs. She looked at the citizens and guards who were as confused as her, some with terrorized looks on their faces. Where the Divines mad at them? Then she heard a man, standing by the Statue of Talos yelling.

" It's the End of the World. The Divines are furious and will punish us for our sins!"

\- Damn fool, isn't helping! - Velalwyn muttered to herself.

Suddenly she saw a small stone being thrown at the man's direction and hitting him on his head, knocking him unconscious on the hard floor. A guard came to his rescue, but no one minded to find who the culprit was. She furrowed her brows at the disinterest of the town's folk.  
She shook her head and got up, as the momentarily earthquake and voices stopped all of a sudden and she walked towards the entrance of the castle.

_Continue..._  
**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A guard opened the door for her. Inside she spotted the Jarl sitting on his throne and beside him was Irileth and his Steward, which name she never caught and sincerely didn't care. As she approached The Great Hall, she thought about what could the Jarl possibly want from her. Then she remembered that she hasn't been rewarded yet for her services and that must be why she was called. No, that wasn't it. Nobility was never eager to pay for services. There must be something else. She hoped that it wasn't anything troubling. She just wanted to start over and live her own life of freedom.  
Her thoughts ended when she heard the voice of Proventus, who rushed towards her saying:

\- Finally! You're here! The Jarl was waiting for your recovery. He urges to talk to you ! - He hurried her.

She felt annoyed by the way he placed one hand on her back, guiding her towards the Jarl's Throne. More like pushing. As she arrived she jerked her back from his hand and looked at him menacingly. The man gulped down and quickly went to his post.  
The Jarl cleared his throat as a sign of demanded attention and Velalwyn looked away from the man.

\- I see that you've awaken. Irileth carried you to the Temple. She said you fought bravely.  
\- You flatter me, Your Grace. - Velalwyn said. - I did what everyone else was told to.  
\- That you didn't! - The Jarl spoke again. - I heard from my men that you walked over the flames of the beast and killed it without effort. Also they said, you absorbed that Dragon's soul, that you've shouted and that it sent the Dragon meters away. That you're the Dragonborn of Legend.

A scowl appeared on Velalwyn's face. When did she shout? What stories did the guards make up? What madness was this? She calmed her thoughts as she carefully said:

\- Your Grace, I certainly don't remember doing anything like that. Especially the shouting part. So i'm afraid those are but lies.

\- Well, they might have exaggerated it a bit. - He said.  
"A BIT ?" She thought.  
\- But you certainly got yourself burned all over. Even your feet were burnt as you walked on the hot field to defeat it Irileth told me that much. She also did confirm the Dragon's soul part. And I trust Irileth enough to say that she doesn't lie. - The Jarl continued.

Velalwyn stood silent.

\- Plus,didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun?

Velalwyn looked to her side, to the source of the voice that joined their little crazy chat. She saw a big, muscular man in a scaled horn armor, a greatsword on his back and some warrpaint on his face. She stood silent as he spoke.

\- That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! - He continued enthusiastically. - This hasn't happened in centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!

Velalwyn furrowed her brows once again. It was starting to be an habit. She didn't understand why they insisted on saying that she was part of a Nordic legend. A Legend. Legends aren't true. She wasn't even a Nord, so why would they make her be part of something she didn't even believed in.

\- Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as she may be, I don't see any signs of her being this, what, Dragonborn. - Proventus said.

For the first time Velalwyn had to agree with the annoying man, as for the first time he said something right.

\- Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant... these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire! - Hrongar spat, as he readied his greatsword in his hands.

The Jarl chose that precise moment to get up and lift an hand over to Hrongar.

\- Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci. - The Jarl said.

\- I meant no disrespect, of course. - The pathetic man excused himself. - It's just that... what do these Greybeards want with her?

Velalwyn had to agree. It had nothing to do with her and she pretty much wished she could get this stupid conversation done with and simply follow with her life.

\- Excuse me, Your Grace, but I must agree with that. - Velalwyn took a step forward. - This has nothing to do with me. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. I'm not a Nord, neither do I believe in such tales.  
\- That's the Greybeards' business, not ours. - The Jarl interrupted her. - Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue?  
\- But Your Grace... - She tried.  
\- You'd better get up to High Hrothgar as soon as possible. - His voice rose, showing how much it displeased him when someone interrupted him. - There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor!  
\- If you excuse me then... - She said with some annoyance in her voice.

She turned to leave but the Jarl called her once again.

\- Where are you going Dragonborn? I have yet rewarded you for what you've done for Whiterun and it's people.  
\- You honor me Your Grace, but I don't need such things.  
She looked at the Jarl and faked a smile as she bowed. All that situation was starting to get to her temper. She only wanted to leave that place of crazy fantasies.

\- What are you saying?! - The Jarl exclaimed, with an amused face. - It's my duty as a Jarl to reward those with big hearts and great courage! You've done more today than many. And so, I entrust you with the title of Thane of Whiterun. I'll be informing of your position to the guards and folks here. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, would we?

He burst out laughing.

Velalwyn was the only one who wasn't laughing. She didn't want any noble titles, she didn't want anyone to name her whatever. She hated people who tried to oppose others what they are, what they do and what their future would be.

\- I don't mind being part of the so called common rabble, Your Grace. - She said with a stern look and a serious voice.

The Jarl's laughing died down and all room went silent, looking at her. Mouths wide open. As Irileth readied herself to oppose to her tone towards the Jarl, the later burst laughing again, leaving confused expressions in the others faces. Velalwyn furrowed her brows once again at this.

"How could this fool of a Jarl be laughing after I disrespect him?" She thought.

\- Who doesn't mind to be part of the common rabble? - He laughed as he said. - Everyone wants to be someone with high ranking. You're so funny!  
Everyone seemed to calm down after the Jarl's relaxed posture over the insult thrown over him. Maybe it was better that way.  
\- Lydia! - He called.

Not long after a woman entered the Hall. She was tall, around her twenties and was dressed in armor. Velalwyn noticed that the armor didn't particularly cover her whole body. It showed off her belly and her legs and it was made of fur, sabrecat fur to be more precise and some kind of metal. Iron, maybe steel. Velalwyn never learned the arts of mining and smithing. At her homeland she mastered the skills of leather working as she made armors out from the animals she hunted.

\- Yes, My Jarl. - She heard the woman said. Her voice precise and mellow.

As she looked at her more attentively, she noticed her long raven hair,swept to the side, and her light green colored eyes. She looked fierce and muscular, like one of those warriors who have been trained since their childhood to kill. She hated that. She also wondered if in battle she could defeat her. Her thoughts broke by the overpowering voice of the Jarl.

\- I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and the Axe of Whiterun to serve you as your badge of office...

Velalwyn saw the surprise in the Warrior woman's face at his words. She probably wasn't expecting such fate. She couldn't blame her. She noticed the mighty woman looking right at her acknowledging her presence for the first time.  
The Jarl looked over to his steward, hand on his chin, in a disinterested manner.

\- I also instructed Avennici that you have now a piece of property from my city. - He said. - A house. See this as a token of my esteem...

He motioned forward with his hand and his steward walked over to Velalwyn, a red velvet cushion in his hands.  
Velalwyn looked over the cushion and saw a simple golden key and an Axe. Her expression changed in seconds as she swatted the cushion from his hands. The key flying meters away and the Axe stumbling to the ground, it's blade almost hitting the poor man's feet if it wasn't for the fact he had backed away seconds ago.  
Everyone eyed her like if she was a Troll. Probably they thought she was crazy. She had insulted the Jarl and she could have injured or even killed someone.

\- Don't decide what I am! - She yelled. - Don't say that now i'm a noble, don't give me things I never asked for and don't decide for me, my fate!

She turned her back to all of them and stormed out through the hall in a quick pace.  
\- Keep it all ! I don't need it ! - She yelled, not casting a single look at them.

**.**

Last thing they saw were the doors of the Palace closing. Irileth was the first one to recover from the shock. She took a step forward, making her presence felt.  
\- She cannot escape. - She said her voice stern as always. - She committed a crime. She insulted you, My Jarl.

The Jarl composed himself. Such situation never happened to him. He caressed his beard, as his brows furrowed as he thought about what had just happened.  
\- My Jarl... - Irileth pressed on.  
\- You're right as always Irileth. - He said as he turned to the guards. - Bring me the elf! She must be punished for her crimes!

Lydia who was still looking at the axe buried in the ground, composed herself and took a few steps towards the Jarl and kneel down.

\- My Jarl, I apologize on her behalf. - She said looking down. - You must understand that she is just an outsider and born a commoner, she doesn't understand the ways like we do. Forgive her. - She stood, taking a few steps back. - If I may... - She brought her hand to the axe and pulled it in one swift motion from the ground. - I'll be the one making sure these are personally given to her.

She walked a few meters away with a polite bow and took the golden key, forgotten by the steps of the stairs, in her hands. Irileth's voice was heard.

\- But My Jarl, she...  
\- It's fine, Irileth. - He moved his hand up, dismissing her as he looked straight at Lydia. - Let Lydia handle things from now on. But if the elf doesn't accept the gifts and make her home here, she'll be punished. Dragonborn or not.

\- Yes, My Jarl. - Lydia said and left the walls of the Palace.

_Continue..._

**.**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I apologize in advance for any typo mistakes and eventually for any incomplete sentences. I always read my fics before posting, but sometimes i just miss something because everything is automatically in my head and i read it even though is not there. I'll be keeping the chapters short for fast and easy reading. Thank you so much for following this fic and enjoy the next upcoming chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
Velalwyn ran through the whole city until she came across to the gates that separated the city from the land. She opened the gate doors and she run as fast as she could. She stopped by the farms of the Hold as she wondered which direction she should take. She looked around her. She saw simple cottages and farmlands. She could see the cows and chickens. Some goats munching on the wild grass. Her stomach made a sound. She was hungry and she didn't have anything to eat. She spotted a farmer giving food to the animals. She ran towards the figure, wishing she could give her some directions and maybe some food.  
As she approached the place where the farmer was working, she noticed the figure was actually of a female. Not only a female but a Bosmer female. She was a bit taller than her and older, much older. She had pearl white short hair, but her face had no wrinkles, like any elf. She wondered what she was doing there. She didn't know many Bosmers who left their homeland for travelling. Well... there was she, but she was there because of some sort of matters.

\- Excuse me. - She called for the woman, who put the animal food aside to look at her.

\- Yes ? - She asked in a raspy voice, eyebrow quirked.  
\- Can I ask what is a Bosmer like you doing here in Skyrim? Our kind isn't known for leaving our lands.  
\- Well... - The woman put her hands on her hips. - Aren't you a Bosmer either? So why are you here?  
\- That's... - Velalwyn, looked down, caught of guard.

\- Anyways. Here I found love and work. He is an Imperial, not an elf, and I work for him. Here in this farm. We're not married but we love each other deeply... or so I think. - She murmured the last part. - Well! But I think you didn't run here just to ask me why i'm here right?  
\- Yes, well. I wanted to know which way is the nearest city ?

\- Well, I think that's Mortal, on the Northwest, but the path is full of danger. But you can pass Riverwood and follow the river and you're in Falkreath. It's a longer way, but it's a bit safer.  
\- Thank you. Could you happen to have some food to spare? I'm not from here and...  
\- Look. I'll be very clear. - Her voice was now serious and her brows furrowed. - Here we all work to earn our share. With this war we barely have enough to eat. Plus having giants so near stealing our animals and threatening our lives doesn't make it any better. I'm sorry girl, but i'm afraid I have nothing for you. Goodbye.

She turned, carrying the sack of food on her shoulder as Velalwyn watched her leaving to the little house. Her shoulders slumped. She looked at the ground, her hands curled into fists as she felt upset about the way she was treated. She turned and walked a few steps from the farm, but stopped. She looked behind her shoulder, watching the lights from the house, turning on. She looked at the sky. It became night and she was hungry and tired. If she was in Valenwood she would climb the nearest tree, take her bow and hunt some animals down or simply take the juicier food she ever tasted.  
But Skyrim wasn't rich on trees. And if you found some,would be in the woods and they wouldn't be very big and certainly wouldn't have succulent fruits. The wild animals were all hidden somewhere. The clear fields were no cover for them and so they would run to a safer places. Like forests.  
An idea came through her mind. It was risky and it could probably send her to jail, but she had to try. She turned on her heels, facing the farm and crouched slightly as she took a step forward, not making a single a sound. Another step forward. She looked everywhere, searching for prying eyes or guards. No one. She silently walked a few more steps towards her target. A fat chicken. She crouched even more as she slowly took out her dagger from her pocket. Her eyes never left the animal and she knew she couldn't make a sudden move or else she would scare the animals off and the noise would reveal her. How she wished she had a bow with her. Unfortunately the one Hadvar had given her was burned on that dragon attack and she had no money or materials to make one of her own.  
One step closer. Another. She breathed in and she took the chicken from the neck, choking it, so it wouldn't make any sound. The wings started to flatter, trying to fly and escape from the strong grip Velalwyn had on it's neck. Her brows furrowed as she straightened her arm as the chicken moved in a frenetic way.

\- Stupid bird. - She muttered, between her teeth.

One hand holding the dagger and the other the chicken, she slit the animal's throat, feeling the blood running down her hand. She unsheathe her dagger and closed her eyes in a silent pray, for the animal. Somehow the other animals noticed the missing one and they grew agitated. And soon all of them were making loud noises as if alerting the owners bout an intruder, about danger.  
Last thing she new, the Bosmer was back and was looking at her in a dangerous way, a dagger in her hand.

\- You were stealing from me! - She yelled. - Put that down!  
Velalwyn froze, as she looked at the woman. She let go of the animal, who fell lifeless on the ground.  
\- I- I can explain... - She tried.  
\- Oh, you don't need to! - She spat. - I'm calling the guard and I hope you rot in prison.  
\- NO ! - She yelled, straightening her hand to the woman. - I was hungry. I don't have money...  
\- I don't care if you are hungry! When I first came here I had nothing to eat for a whole week. I found work like everyone else here. I didn't steal! You filthy!

She saw the older elf approach her, wielding the dagger aimed right at her.  
\- You killed one chicken. That it's years of work and money wasted. Do you think they grow within a second?  
The dagger was dangerously close to her face now. She breathed in, terrorized.  
\- You're gonna pay for that. - The farmer muttered in a low voice.

_**Continue...**_

**A/N: This one is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy. I'm currently working on next chapter so, it won't take long since I upload it here :) Have a nice day and Thank You for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Then she saw a hand pushing the woman away, who stumbled a few steps back. She looked at the person who intervened, whose back was facing her. Tall, raven long hair, heavy armor mixed with fur. Her eyes widened in realization. It was that Warrior woman from before. Lydia, was it?

\- What's going on here? - She heard the Warrior woman say.  
\- She's a thief! She killed my chicken and was preparing to leave with it!  
She saw the Warrior woman looking at her from over her shoulder. She looked away.  
\- I'm gonna make her pay!

She saw the elf woman launching herself to her direction, dagger proudly aimed, but she was stopped by the raven Warrior, who grabbed her wrist with one hand and with the other took the dagger from her hand.

\- You're threatening the Thane of Whiterun. - Her voice had a serious tone.

\- Thane? - The elf's eyes widened in disbelief.  
The raven woman didn't answer. She saw her simply taking something from her belt and taking the older elf's hand in hers,before placing a brown, cloth purse on her palm.  
\- I'll give you this for the trouble. And I hope we are done here. - She said to the elf.

\- I'm no Thane ! - Velalwyn suddenly yelled.  
She saw the confused look of the elf and the Warrior woman looking at her, angry expression on her features.  
\- Yes you are. - She firmly said.  
\- No, i'm not! - She yelled again,feeling annoyed. - I'm no Thane and I don't need any of your noble shit.  
\- The noble shit you are insulting, just saved your ass !  
\- Is everything alright? - She heard.

A guard was looking at them. Torch in one hand and the other firmly resting on his sword, in case it would be sheathed. Velalwyn turned her gaze from the guard and kept looking at the Warrior woman with rage filling her eyes.  
\- Everything is fine. - The Warrior said, as she looked at the guard, not caring bout the look it was given to her.  
The guard nodded and went on his way. The older woman had taken that chance, to walk away, happy with a bag that Velalwyn believed, being full of gold.

She saw the Warrior looking at her, with an annoyed expression.  
\- Let's go. - She said to her as she took a few steps forward.  
\- I'm not going anywhere with you! - Velalwyn spat.  
\- Yes you are. Because if you don't, the Jarl will have you arrested for insulting him today.  
\- What? - Velalwyn yelled louder.  
\- You really think, you can just storm off people's way like that? Not accepting a gift from a Jarl is considered an insult. And insults tend to get people arrested or even killed. - The Warrior smirked.  
She looked down to her feet and she bit her lip. She hated nobility. She hated manipulative people. Maybe going to Skyrim wasn't such a good idea after all.  
\- Take it! - The woman said after a while.  
\- Huh?!  
\- The chicken. - She looked down. - After all, I've paid for it and you killed it anyways. It's yours.

Velalwyn looked at the dead animal and then at her hand. She saw the blood from the creature she killed not long ago. It was dry. She took a few steps and took the bird from it's neck in her hands and walked over the woman, who spared a last look at her before walking off in front of her.  
\- C'mon, as your housecarl, i'll lead you to your home.

Velalwyn cursed between her teeth. She hated it all. She stopped in her tracks, looking at the other who didn't notice her. She took one step back slowly, then another. She was preparing to escape, but as she took another step, she walked over a tree branch that cracked under her feet and the warrior turned around. Her eyes widened as realization of what the elf was trying to do.  
\- Don't you dare! - She said.  
\- Why? - Velalwyn dared. - If no one knows where I am, then I won't be arrested.  
\- I'm your Housecarl, it's my duty now to protect you. The Jarl...  
\- I don't need it! - Velalwyn yelled. - I never asked for anything !  
\- I don't care about what you think! I have my duties and I'm taking you right now.

She saw the other walking towards herself. She saw her reaching for her wrist to take her with her, but somehow, the other was launched a few steps away, hitting the solid ground.

_"Fus" _\- She heard herself say.

She clutched her throat, with one hand and coughed a few times. She looked at the woman who grunted from the pain on her back and shook her head. She saw her looking right at her. What had she done? She needed to run. So she ran as fast as she could, taking advantage from the fact the other was still sitting down on the ground.

Soon she heard rushed footsteps behind her. She looked behind and saw the Warrior chasing her with all her might. She needed to be faster, hide somewhere. But there were no trees to jump to. So she stopped and tried to do whatever she had done before. But that didn't work and somehow in a matter of seconds, she was tackled down to the ground with the woman on top of her who roughly turned her around.  
\- Stupid bitch !  
And a punch landed on her face. Velalwyn hissed from the pain. The punch was so hard that she came facing her left side. She turned her face right away, giving the other an hatred look.  
"Damn that punch hurt." She cursed in her mind.  
\- I saved you! - She heard the woman say.  
She didn't say a word.  
\- What the fuck was that?  
She remained silent.  
\- Is that how you pay me back?  
\- I never asked you to do anything! - She snapped. - I could have escaped.  
Her chest rose and fell with each word. She was tired, she just wanted to go away.  
\- Sure! Like now ?  
Velalwyn looked away annoyed. The Warrior brought herself up and looked at her.  
\- We're going.  
\- No.  
\- Look here brat...  
And she was grabbed by the collar and yanked from the floor. Face 1 inch apart from the Warrior.  
\- My life is on the line here too. Don't make me kill you right now!  
With that, she was placed on her feet and grabbed by wrist, as the other walked them towards the city.

**.**

The Warrior opened the door.  
\- This is Breezehome. Your new home. - She said.

Velalwyn looked around. Everything was so neat. She touched the back of the chair on he left corner, as she looked at the firepit. It reminded her of her home. After a long day of hunting, she would bring the food home and have it done by the firepit outside the house with her family,on sunny days. When it rained they always used the fireplace inside their house.

\- You can put your prize on the kitchen. - The woman said.

Velalwyn looked at her, over her shoulder, confused. Then she saw the woman moving slightly her head, looking at her hand. She followed her gaze and realized she was talking about the chicken she still carried. It was now covered in dirt from the fall earlier. She walked further in and put it on the table.

\- Your room is upstairs. If you need anything, i'll be on the room next to yours.  
\- You'll be living here ? - Velalwyn turned to look at her.  
\- Yes. I'm your Housecarl from now on. I'll be always with you from now on.  
\- Great. - Velalwyn said sarcastically. - I'm living with a fucking bitch.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- You're excused. The door is right behind you. You can leave. - Velalwyn smiled cynically.  
\- I like this the same as you. I would prefer doing more interesting things. But it's my duty.  
\- Then leave ! Duty this, duty that. Aren't you sure you aren't a puppet?  
\- Someone like you wouldn't understand.  
\- Your right. I don't.  
\- Spoiled brat.  
\- I hope that tomorrow arrives soon, so that I can get away from this place.

She stormed out, climbing the stairs to the second floor. But stopped as she heard the next words:  
\- You'll need to stay for a few time.  
She turned on her heels, climbing down a few steps and yelled as loudly as she could.  
\- WHAT?  
\- Don't need to yell. - The Warrior said over the table,taking a bite from an apple. - The Jarl said that you wouldn't be punished, if you accepted his gifts and if you stayed here for a period of time. Otherwise, you won't be released of your crime.  
\- Damn you all to hell!

Velalwyn yelled and stormed out to her room, closing the door shut. She let herself slid down the door to bury her face in her knees. She sighed heavily.

\- I hate this. - She muttered.  
Deep down she knew that without any help, she would have at least died from hunger. Skyrim was a new place. She only knew Riverwood all the way to Whiterun. She didn't know what was out there. It was so different from her homeland. She wasn't supposed to be dragged into this mess. All she ever wanted was to make her own living in Skyrim. Have a normal life, like a normal person. But now she was made Thane, somehow defeated a Dragon and was called Dragon something. Also she was stuck with a bitch, who she attacked somehow with her voice and that was proud to be a puppet. It was all so frustrating.  
After another long sigh, she looked at the room that was now hers. And she couldn't stop thinking that the space was somehow comfy. It wasn't very big, but wasn't small either.  
She got up and looked at the wall decorations. It had two pentagonal rugs with feathers attached to them and between them was a shield-plaque with a shield and two swords on it. The bed looked comfy and had two small end tables on each side. She touched the green mattress and smiled on how soft it was at the touch. She sat on the bed, jumping a bit to test how it felt and she noticed the green apples inside a bowl, on the table at the corner of the room.  
Hunger won over her and she got up and took one apple, biting it with satisfaction. She noticed the chest on the other side of the room and wondered if it had something inside. With one hand she opened it up,the other busy holding the apple, but only to find it empty. Disillusioned, she finished eating the apple on the bed, only leaving the little stem uneaten and ending up throwing it somewhere on the room.

She turned on her stomach and played with the feathery decorations, twisting one in her fingers making it dangle in a rotating motion. It didn't take long until slumber took over her and she fell asleep, arms resting under her head in a circle.

**A/N: I hope this one went well. I haven't given any details about Velalwyn's physical appearance yet, but soon it will be revealed. I wanna write things a bit different from the way I do with other fics of mine. Hope you keep reading and thank you for following and faving :) Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She opened her eyes and looked around. Her head hurt. She closed her eyes,firmly, as the strong sun rays made their way through the spaced wooden planks. That's true. She was in Whiterun. Yesterday she had been caught thieving and that Warrior woman from Dragonsreach took her back here, where she would be staying for a period of time. She sighed. She opened the door and headed downstairs, only to find the woman who brought her there, sitting on one of the chairs by the firepit, reading a book.  
\- Good morning, My Thane. - She said, putting the book aside.  
Velalwyn gritted her teeth.  
\- I'm not your Thane! Don't call me that.  
\- Well in fact you are. And I thought it would be nicer to call you Thane then calling you "bitch", since I don't know your name. - She smirked.  
\- It's Velalwyn.  
\- Pleasure, I'm Lydia.  
\- Who cares? - She said annoyed.  
\- I see you woke up quite in a good mood.

Velalwyn just remained silent as she made her way to kitchen. She saw the animal she had killed the night before, thankfully the flies haven't noticed it yet, so it was clean. She took a knife from the drawer behind her and picked the dead animal up and brought it to the table near the firepit.

She cut the bird's head and legs off and threw them into the flames. The eyes and flesh quickly melted, and the beak turned into ashes. She started to pluck the feathers in a quick pace, and in less than three minutes it was done. She felt the warrior looking at her with great interest and she wondered if she knew how to cook. Trying to Ignore the staring from the other, she cut the chicken in half, taking off it's insides. Blood spilled over the table and down to the floor. She threw the entrails to the fire and then she saw by the corner of her eye, the other woman making a disgusted face. She smirked a little at that. She opened the lid from the pot, adding water inside, before closing it. She took the heart, liver and stomach, that she left purposely on the table and placed them on the corner of it, as she cut the rest of the chicken in parts. Not long, she could hear the water boil and she added the chicken organs and legs inside and headed to the kitchen. She searched everywhere but couldn't find what she needed.  
\- What do you need, My Thane? - The Warrior had moved behind her.  
\- Don't call me that. - She answered annoyed. - Carrots and eggs. It's all I need.

\- They're in that barrel, just behind you.

She tried to reach over the barrel, but it was a bit too high. Then she saw a figure from behind, lifting up the lid above her and taking out the desired products. She looked over and saw the woman, smiling at her. She looked down embarrassed. She thought the other was definitely mocking her. She snatched the ingredients from the woman's hands, and headed back to the table,feeling her gaze on her back, as she picked up a bucket of water on the way.  
She peeled the carrots,cutting them in cubes and placed them and the eggs still with the shell, on the pot.  
She took the end of the tunic she was dressed in, the one they had given her at the Temple, and placed the rest of the meat there, which she took to the kitchen and preserved it with salt. She went back to the table and cleaned the blood with it.  
\- You know, we have old rags. You didn't need to wipe that with what your dressing now.  
She turned to the voice and saw the woman who was back on her sitting spot, right beside her.  
\- I don't mind dirtying my so noble clothes. - Velalwyn said.  
\- Well, they're not noble, nor expensive.  
Velalwyn didn't answer and just remained silent. She didn't want to continue talking, not with that woman. She took off the lid and with the spoon she started mixing carefully. She added some salt, she had brought with her from the kitchen and put a dried elves ear leaf that she plucked from the branch hanging on top of her. The smell made her remember her home. That was her favorite food, the one her mother usually made for her. She felt a wave of sadness flow inside her, but she brushed it aside as she heard:  
\- So, you know how to cook!?  
The warrior said, as she got up to look at the meal she was cooking. A smile appearing on her lips as she smelled.  
\- Yeah. I learned it from back home. It was my favourite. Mom always made it when I was feeling down.  
She didn't know why she ended up telling so much, but she did.  
\- I envy you. I don't know how to cook at all. My father trained me as a Warrior since I was a child.  
\- Boring life. - She said.  
She stopped mixing the food and went to the table on the right corner of the hall and took two plates. With the spoon she divided the food equally on both plates and put them back on the table. She looked at the Warrior.

\- It's ready.  
She saw how the Warrior looked surprised. By the time the woman sat, she was already eating, not caring at all. Silence took place while they ate.  
\- This is really good, My Thane.  
\- Stop calling me that! - Velalwyn raised her voice, annoyed.  
\- Thanks for the food.  
\- Don't need to. I just didn't want it to go to waste.

\- Sure. - The other said, with an amusing smile on her face.

She had finished the plate and she just put it on the kitchen. She didn't feel like waiting for the other, and she didn't think the other was thinking she would. She headed to the stairs.  
\- You're going to your room, My Thane?  
Velalwyn sighed at the title.  
\- Yes I am! Why?  
\- Because you still need to inform the Jarl, that you're staying.  
\- No, I don't.  
\- Yes, you do.  
\- The Jarl said that I should accept his gifts and stay. He didn't say I needed to go there.  
She saw the warrior look down. She won this argument.  
\- Your just a coward.  
\- What did you say?  
\- What you heard.  
\- You bitch !  
She launched herself to the other, hand in a fist, but was stopped by the woman.  
\- Don't make me beat you again. - The woman said, holding her fist with her hand closed over it.  
Velalwyn felt like exploding. That woman was infuriating. How she hated her. She jerked her hand away from the woman's grasp with as much force as she could, stumbling on her feet. She gave her one last look before running to her room.  
\- YOU GO, BITCH! - She yelled on the way.

**…...**

So, she didn't come to see me? - The Jarl said over the dinning table.  
\- I'm extremely sorry My Jarl, please understand, she's not used to our politics. She accepted your gifts kindly, though. She'll go another time, I promise you. Please let her get used to it, after all, she came from a long way. - Lydia lamely, excused the other.  
\- Sounds like your trying to protect her, but i'll do what you say. You never let me down, so I trust you'll take care of the situation well. - He said as he ripped a deer leg's flesh apart with his teeth and munched happily.

\- Thank you, My Jarl. - She bowed.

And with that, Lydia left Dragonsreach, letting out a breath, she didn't realize she was holding.  
"Damn that bitch! I should just left her to rot in prison!", Lydia thought.

As Lydia passed through the big tree on the Wind District, she heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw her closest friend, Aela The Huntress and also a member of the Companions. The Best Warriors in all Skyrim. She was waving an hand at her, flashing one of her handsome smiles. A smile instantly appeared on her face. She walked over the Huntress.  
\- So, what's wrong? Saw you looking down and all. Not usual on you, you know? - Aela said, as she placed an arm over Lydia's shoulder.  
As Lydia remembered the elf, her smile dropped and she sighed.  
\- Well. There's this new elf out there.

\- The one who defeated the Dragon? - Aela asked.  
\- Yeah. She's been hard to deal with. And it doesn't make things easier, being her Housecarl.  
\- You're her Housecarl? - Aela turned to the other, a surprise look on her face. - She's already Thane?  
\- Yeah, it's a long story... - Lydia said, sighing again.  
\- C'mon tiger. - Aela gave her a soft slap on her back. - Let's get a drink at Hulda's and talk about it, okay?  
Lydia looked at the other and nodded, smiling a bit.

**…...**

**Days later:**

The soothing feeling of the feathers under her fingers, relaxed her. If she had to point out a good thing about staying in Whiterun, was those feathery decorations on the wall of her room and actually having a room of her own, where no one dared to disturb her. Well, it was better if she had a room in a house in place she chose by herself. But this, this silent, the quietness, wasn't all bad.  
That is until she heard a loud noise from downstairs and rushed footsteps coming towards her room. Seconds after the Warrior woman was inside her room.  
\- You don't know how to knock? - Velalwyn asked, annoyed.  
\- No time for that! - The Warrior said. -You've been inside for a long time it's time to get out. We need to take out a Giant's camp not far away from here.  
\- We?  
\- Yes, Jarl's orders.  
\- I don't care...  
\- I don't wanna hear it. After all, you haven't done anything since you stayed here and we need money for food, armor and new weapons. - She saw the woman placing her hands on her hips. - You can't go around with only a dagger and some old rags.  
\- I see. Well, I can't hunt without a weapon you know. And I don't know how to fight Giants and I think a dagger won't help at all.  
\- You're right. Maybe we should go and hunt foxes and rabbits for starters. A dagger will do fine if you aim it correctly.  
\- Are you kidding? - Velalwyn raised an eyebrow at her. - Isn't there any way to get a little gold, faster ?  
\- Well... - She put a finger on her thin lips as she thought. - Chopping wood, I guess.  
Velalwyn sighed.  
\- Fine. Where do we do it?  
\- By Belethor's store. We can give the wood to Hulda for the inn. - She said with a smile. - C'mon! I'll show you!  
Velalwyn was grabbed by the other woman and led outside, close to the merchants stall. She saw a guy chopping some hood who acknowledge them with a discrete vow and carried some of the firewood, inside a house. She looked at the other woman, who had taken two axes and came in her direction, offering one.

\- There. - She said.  
\- Hm...thanks.  
\- You know how to do it right?  
\- Of course. - Velalwyn answered, looking away and getting right to it.  
\- Good. - The Warrior smiled and started chopping.

They chopped wood for what seemed like hours.  
Velalwyn felt her muscles giving in. How long has she been doing this? She looked at the sky and saw it's slightly orange hue.  
\- We should stop now.  
She looked at the way the sound came. She saw the Warrior wiping some sweat from her forehead. That's right. She wasn't alone. She completely forgot, that the woman was there with her.  
\- I think we have enough. - She heard her say again. - Let's go to Hulda.

Inside the inn was a bit loud. There was music, people cheering, eating and drinking. She followed the Warrior to the balcony and listened to her while she talked to another woman.  
\- Hey Hulda. We brought you firewood for tonight.  
\- Thanks Lydia! That's a bunch, it will last for at least for two days. - The old woman smiled. - Put it over here. - She pointed behind the counter.

After placing them by the counter, Velalwyn saw the old woman, named Hulda, placing a leather bag on the Warrior's hand, who thanked her as she put it on her belt. They have been paid.

Outside now, they were heading down the road.  
\- So, do we have enough ?  
\- Not that much. It won't do for your armor and your weapons.  
\- It's only for me? - Velalwyn asked.  
\- Well yes! You see – She saw her pointing to her chest - I already have mine.  
Velalwyn looked at the ground as they walked.  
\- So how much? - She asked.  
\- Enough for an armor but not for a shield or sword.  
\- I don't use both.  
\- Huh? - She saw the other giving her a puzzled look. - What do you use as a weapon then?  
\- A bow. - She answered quietly.  
\- Oh, right! You're a Bosmer. You are hunters by nature, right?  
\- Not all. But a good percentage, yeah. - Velalwyn answered.  
\- We still don't have enough for that.  
\- Well, were can we buy some wood and strings?  
\- For what?  
\- None of your business.  
\- Here we go with the attitude. - She heard her sigh. - That will be at the Drunken Huntsman. C'mon.  
**…..**

Continue.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. It was going to get even bigger so I decided to stop here. Lydia is always being referred as the "Warrior Woman", or the "Warrior", because Velalwyn doesn't care about her name and also about her. I'm writing this as Velalwyn's POV, majority of the time. Thanks for reading this fic and for all the favs and follows – It makes me happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They were loud and they were drinking. They had strange looks on their faces. Facial expressions as if they were madmen. The woman noticed her and gave her a loony smile, showing her perfect pointy canines. She was an elf, a Dunmer. She licked her lips as she looked at her and Velalwyn shuddered a bit, looking away.

\- What can I help you with?  
Velalwyn, noticed the man behind the balcony. He was like her. A Bosmer. He had light brown hair and looked like he was in his middle age. That on Bosmers would be around 175 years.

She noticed his hazel eyes and how sweetly he smiled. He seemed just like a nice man, with a nice life.  
\- I heard you sell bows and arrows. I was wondering if you had the materials for them. - Velalwyn said. - Maybe some wood and bowstrings.  
\- Yes, I do. - The man answered. - I have different types of wood, if you'd like to choose.  
\- Yes, please.  
She saw him going somewhere around the tavern, and return with some wood planks and bow strings and putting them onto the table.  
\- I have all types of wood. I even have some from Valenwood, if you'd like.  
\- You do ?  
\- Yes. In fact, it arrived yesterday. It's your lucky day. - He said, as he showed her the material. - It's a bit more expensive than the others, but it's quality is...  
\- I know. - Velalwyn said as she touched the material, smiling sadly.  
A few coins were placed on the balcony. Velalwyn looked up to see, the Warrior woman, looking at the elf with a determined look on her face.  
\- This will do,right? - She heard her say.  
The man had taken the gold and counted it one by one, after smiling one of his sweetest smiles.

\- Indeed, it is. Thank you, for your purchase.

Velalwyn saw Lydia take the stuff they bought and they exited the tavern. As soon as they were out, she saw Lydia stopping on her tracks and turning to her with a gentle smile.  
\- Here ! They are yours. - She said and Velalwyn nodded. - So, who are you gonna pay to make the bow?  
\- No one. - Velalwyn simply said.  
\- Huh? - She saw the Warrior look at her confused.  
Velalwyn just shrugged and walked away.  
\- Wait ! - She heard the other yell. - We need to buy you some armor.  
Velalwyn sighed but followed the woman. They stopped just a bit further and she saw the raven Warrior greeting a woman who was working on a sword, outside what she believed was a Blacksmith shop.

\- Hey Adrianne! - She heard her calling the other.  
\- Oh hi, Lydia! How are you today?  
She saw the working woman, wiping the sweat from her forehead and putting down the sword and hammer as she greeted the other.  
\- I'm fine! I'm looking for some armor. What do you got for sale?  
\- We actually finished crafting a new great heavy armor. It's made from Ebony Ore. - The woman said enthusiastically. - It would fit you so well.

\- Oh, that sounds beautiful and expensive. But actually, i'm trying to find something for this asshole here. - She saw the Warrior pointing at her.  
\- I'm no asshole, Bitch ! - Velalwyn raised her voice.  
\- See? - The Warrior smirked, as she looked at the woman. - This is Velalwyn, new Thane of Whiterun.  
\- I'm no Thane! - Velalwyn yelled annoyed.  
\- Still in denial.  
\- Oh! She is the one father was talking about days ago!

\- Your father? - Velalwyn asked.  
\- Yes, the Jarl's Steward. Proventus Avennici, i'm his daughter Adrianne.  
\- Oh ! I hate...  
She felt an hand on her mouth, preventing her to talk any further and she saw the raven woman, giving her a dangerous look. She understood and behave.  
\- Well, so what do you have for us, Adrianne?  
\- It depends what does she want?  
\- Since she favors the bow, I think some leather or fur armor?  
\- We have some we crafted days ago.  
Velalwyn let herself be guided by Adrianne, to inside the store. She saw a man, storing some weapons on the weapon rack.  
\- That's my husband Ulfberth. He runs the shop with me. - She smiled when he blew her a kiss. - Ulfberth, can you show this lovely lady the leather and fur armors we made days ago?  
\- Sure. - He said.  
In seconds, Velalwyn was looking at five different types of armor. As she examined all five,one caught her eye. She ended up choosing the one made with both fur and leather. The chest was made of a soft white fur,with brown leather belts around it, and it had long sleeves that covered her arms, finishing with a pair of white fur pants were brown and also made of leather, with matching belts around one leg. Finally the boots were made of both white fur and leather with no heel. She really liked how comfy, warm and practical it all looked.

\- I would like this one, please. - She said to Adrianne, who smiled and quickly folded the armor and gave it to her.  
She saw the warrior giving Adrianne the money, which she thankfully took into her own coin purse.  
\- Thanks Adrianne! - The Warrior said, as they left the shop.

**….  
**  
Next day:

It was a beautiful day and she decided to set foot outside. The sun was pleasantly warm on her face. There was a slight breeze in the air. It smelt like days of hunting back in Valenwood. Smiling sadly, she walked through the city, exploring the citizen's life.  
Just a bit ahead she heard two people yelling at the marketplace. It was a merchant woman and a blonde young man, who carried a lute on his back. She couldn't really tell what they were yelling about from that distance, so she walked further.

\- Leave me alone! - She heard the woman say. She seemed upset.  
\- No way. You're the loveliest woman around here. - The guy said. - You'll be mine, just you wait.  
\- You can keep dreaming! I don't need anyone but my daughter now, and I definitely don't need a pig as my husband!

The next thing she saw, made her blood boil. The man grabbed the woman's wrist and pushed her to him as he smelled her neck up to her hair. She saw the look of disgust and fear the woman had on her face and how hard she tried to get rid of him. She instantly hated that man. What she hated more was how the people around didn't do a thing.

\- Stop right there, you asshole ! - She yelled, making eye contact with the man.

She saw the man adverting his attention from the woman to her, looking at her surprised but soon changing to an annoyed expression. She noticed by the corner of her eye that she had gotten the woman's and the whole town's attention. Every single soul was looking with a mix if surprise and confusion. She didn't back out.

\- Let her go. You are bothering her. - She said, eyes never leaving his.

She heard the man laughed. She saw him laughing hard and long, mocking her, but she didn't care. She didn't back out. Her expression didn't change, her eyes still shot million invisible daggers towards him.

\- Who are you, elf ? - She heard him say. - Mind your own business. This doesn't concern you.

She saw him ignoring her and bringing his attention back to the woman, who winced as he pushed her more to him, with force.  
Wrong move.  
She took a few more steps, closing the distance between them. She yanked the woman from his grasp and her dagger found it's way to his neck, and she saw the smug expression on his face turn into one of fear. Everything went silent.

\- You. Will. Leave. Her. Now! - She said fiercely, as she pressed the dagger a bit more to his neck in a warning. - Or else...

That was it. Next thing she saw, was the guy was crying for his life and lamely apologizing, promising of never bothering the woman, ever again. She retrieved the dagger to her belt and saw the man leave somewhere inside the city.  
She felt an hand on her shoulder. She turned back and saw the woman she helped. She was beautiful. Short brown hair, adorned with to braids falling on each side of her face, green eyes and a sweet smile.  
\- Thank you. - She said. - I'm Carlotta, nice to meet you.  
\- Oh! Hi! - She answered. - I'm Velalwyn.  
\- Yeah, I know. You're the one who defeated that Dragon days ago.  
At that, she rolled her eyes, annoyed. Probably everyone heard of her by now and they all thought she some kind of mighty hero.  
\- Yeah... - She answered, uninterested. - Anyway, how are you?  
She saw the woman look at the ground and sigh.  
\- Now, I'm fine. Thanks to you. - She looked at her, brows furrowed. - But that pig, Mikael, made my life like hell since he came here. He's a bard, he said he would settle down here and make business at the inn. But all he cares about his getting under all the women's skirts.  
\- Hope you'll be fine. - Velawyn said.  
\- Yes, I will. That will teach him.  
She felt the woman placing something on her hand, as she gently grabbed her hand and closed it over, with her own.  
\- I want you to have this.  
Velalwyn opened her hand and saw a coin purse, with a good amount of coins inside.  
\- I can't take it. I was just helping.  
\- Please. - She looked at her with big green hopeful eyes. - It's the least I can do.  
She couldn't say no. She sighed.  
\- Fine. Thank you.

She took the coin purse and put it on the bag she carried today. She had found it below her bed. It was a bit old and dirty, but it did the job. The hole on the bottom, actually made it easier to carry her bow strings and wood plank. One last thankful smile from the woman and a nod was all they exchanged, before she left the market and climbed the stairs, further into the city. First impression of the city was not that good. How could people just stand by and look at that. She swore that if she saw that man again, she would tear him apart. He disgusted her.  
Now at the other district of the city.  
"What was it called? Breeze...Whisk... No, it wasn't that. Oh! Wind District" - She remembered.  
Now at the Wind District, Velalwyn stopped on her tracks as she looked up. She saw a big tree right on the center of the district. It was undressed of flowers and leaves and it seemed wimpy. Actually it seemed like it was dying. She made a face as she looked at the state of it. It made her feel sad. She has always been around nature. She even established a bond between all living respected nature very dearly and seeing a part of it dying it made her chest feel heavy.  
She looked around and saw a few guards passing by. They were walking in pairs and talking, laughing even. If any dragon appeared now, she was sure that even if it roared they wouldn't notice. And what the hell was all that noise? Someone was shouting non stop in the middle of the day. She looked at the way the sound came and she saw a figure dressed in robes, hands held high pointing to the sky. She heard something about "rise up" and "future of Tamriel", but she paid it no attention, only wishing the man would shut up. She sat on one of the benches, that were around the big tree, placing her bag beside her and taking it's contents out. She sat with one leg under her butt and let the other swing on the bench. She wasn't very tall. Bosmers weren't known for their height and those benches weren't designed for people her size, so her feet didn't touch the ground. She felt like a little kid and she hated it.  
\- Damn, those Nords! - She muttered.  
She took her dagger out and started shaping the wood she had bought the previous day. After a while, she found the place a bit quieter. She stopped what she was doing and looked around. She eventually saw the man who was ranting about Divine's know what, lying on the ground him was a stone from the pavement, probably from someone who decided to shut him up. She couldn't judge them. It didn't take long for two guards to carry him and taking him inside a little house just a few meters away.  
She continued to do her thing, until she saw a pair of legs stop right in front of her. She looked up.

…**.**  
**Continue...**

**A/N: Long time I didn't write anything new. My other fics are on hold because I am feeling inspired with this one right now. And while it lasts, let's focus in only one.- Hope you liked this chapter.  
Btw, Thanks So Much for supporting this fic ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was the Warrior woman, that she share a house with. She ignored her and continued making her masterpiece.  
\- I didn't know you could make your own bow! - She heard the warrior say.  
\- Now you know.  
\- When will it be ready? - She heard the Warrior ask excitedly.  
\- Today. - She replied annoyed.  
\- Great! I just came from Dragonsreach. The Jarl asked us to take down a bandit camp that is threatening the townsfolk. We'll head out tomorrow.

Velalwyn stopped making her bow and instantly looked at the other woman.  
\- WHAT? - She yelled.  
\- Don't make that face. We need the money.  
\- We?! - Velalwyn exclaimed, feeling a bit annoyed. - I can't fight a bandit camp! Are you crazy?  
\- What do you mean? Aren't you used to hunt?  
\- Animals! I don't kill people, you dumbass! - Velalwyn yelled extremely annoyed.  
She looked at the Warrior with fire in her eyes.  
\- You killed a Dragon. - She had a incredulous look on her face as she stated that.  
\- That was different... I didn't have a choice, and there were at least 10 people with me there!  
Velalwyn saw how the other woman facepalmed and sighed at the same time.  
She felt annoyed, angry at the other for always deciding on her own. Now, she wanted her to kill some bandit camp. Only the two of them?! Was she insane?  
\- Then, we'll start hunting smaller fish tomorrow. - The Warrior finally said.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- You said you knew how to hunt animals. So that's what we are gonna do we'll hunt some foxes and elks, then maybe well earn some money from selling their meat and pelts.  
\- Why? Why you always decide everything for me? Who told you that you earned my life? - Velalwyn's voice started to rise as she rose on her feet, getting the attention of the citizens passing by, who looked at them in pure bewilderment.

\- I'm your Housecarl. And you are a poor excuse of a Thane. You have duties in this city, whether you like it or not. Suck it up kid!  
\- I didn't ask for this. I don't care about any of it. And I certainly don't need you in my life telling me what to do. So, back off!  
\- I apologize in advance but i'm not going anywhere. The Jarl appointed me as your Housecarl and that's my duty. I don't like it any less than you do, but I don't wanna fail to my Jarl and I don't wanna rot in the woods, with some spoiled brat. So we're going.  
Velalwyn stood there silently, looking at the Warrior. Rage filled her whole body and she shook in anger before dashing out from the place, quickly heading downstairs. She didn't look back. Her feet started to walk quicker, to the point that she was running away. She opened Breezehome's door, shutting it with brutal force and headed upstairs to her room. She threw her almost finished bow on the ground, getting a loud thud in return and threw herself onto the bed mattress.  
She wanted to break everything around her, but she was afraid of having to pay for it and she refrained herself from doing so. She sighed, as she sat on the bed. She looked at the bow tossed aside on the ground and slowly got up to pick it up. Taking the dagger from her belt, she started to give it a final shape. While at it, she started to sing a song she used to sing at Valenwood:

"_A falling star, brings a wish  
A sincere one, in this shinning sky  
Divine map through decipher_

_Like a faith or a long plea_  
_The permanence of passion_

_It's me who sings, it's me who dances_  
_But it's yours, my beating heart"_

She had finished shaping the bow by now and was placing the string in place. Her fingers danced as she knotted the string on both sides of the bow. She looked at her work and smiled, letting her fingers touch the smoothness and familiar feeling of the wood. She missed home.  
A few hours later, the light of the day started fading and the beautiful and warm orange sky took place, greeting the night that was soon to come.  
The entrance door opened and she heard a shout from the living room.  
\- I brought dinner!  
The Warrior came back. Velalwyn cursed under her teeth and pretended to ignore her.  
\- Come out! Or i'll go there myself. We need to talk.  
Velalwyn sighed as she got up and rested her finished piece on the wall as she exited her room. As she climbed down the stairs she saw the Warrior preparing the table for both. She saw her turn, giving her a smile, the one she always wore when trying to help. She wandered what she wanted to talk about. She was not in the best mood for talking since their last argument in the middle of the town.  
\- Please let's talk for awhile, okay?  
Velalwyn noticed the Warrior's pleading look on her face as she asked. It was as if she felt bad for something and was feeling sad. Velalwyn brushed that thought away. That could not be.  
She sat on the chair, in front of the other. The silence was unbearable. She looked at her plate and found some chicken legs and half a mammoth snout on it, carrots and potatoes were also part of today's menu. She started to dig in. She wondered how much that food cost the other. However her thoughts were broken, when a soft voice, as if shy and afraid spoke.  
\- Well...I wanted to talk to you about all this.  
Velalwyn only looked up at the other slightly, curious of what was it all bout. She never heard the woman use that tone as she spoke, ever. She even seemed hesitant about talking. She hadn't touch the food and was avoiding eye contact at all costs.  
\- I thought that... by having dinner together we could come to an agreement and I also wanted to appologize because of today. - She heard her finally say.  
\- So you are trying to buy me with a dinner ? - Velalwyn asked, not impressed.  
\- NO! That's not it! I... just wanted to apologize for deciding stuff without your consent. After all, you are my Thane and...  
\- Don't call me that. - Velalwyn said, feeling annoyed once again. - I said-  
\- Right! I know, sorry.  
She saw how the other nervously apologized with an hand held forward as she continued:  
\- The things is... I'm sorry. I should have talked to you first. I also want us to stop arguing so much. I wanted to create a good environment and... We really need the money. I'm sure it was like that in Valenwood, right?  
\- Yes. But my family and I never fought people. - She said looking down,feeling conflicted.  
\- We can start with hunting animals.  
Velalwyn stayed silent. What was she supposed to say? All this talking meant nothing. She still would have to do stuff she dint want to do. She didn't like how things were turning out to be. She just wanted to be free, but deep down she knew that what she wanted was something that would never be delivered to her. She just didn't want to believe.S he would have to agree, for now.  
\- Okay. - She simply said.  
The saw how the Warrior looked at her surprised and how she smiled as she looked down to her plate and without any word she started eating. Velalwyn observed the other with great interest as she ate. She was still smiling down at her food and had now a relieved look on her face. She didn't understand if she was planning something and trying to frame her or if she was genuinely happy. She still didn't trust her.  
Finishing her dinner, Velalwyn got up and headed to her room. She stopped on her tracks when she heard the Warrior.  
\- Tomorrow then?  
After a moment of silence, Velalwyn answered by nodding,not turning around.  
\- As you wish.  
Was all she said as she disappeared to the upper floor, inside her room.

**….  
**  
Next day, outside Whiterun:

\- Out there, is where we are gonna try to find some elks and wolves to hunt down.  
Velalwyn looked at where the woman was pointing. They were far away from Whiterun. They passed the farms and the Khajiit caravan outside the Hold. They were out in the plains, in the middle of nowhere. She heard the other say the name, minutes ago, but she completely forgot about it.  
The only thing she knew was that the weather wasn't helping. It was windy and the sky was threatening possible raining and some windstorms. It was cold, but she was glad for the armor they bought days ago. It was warm and it shielded her from the ice wind.  
They walked a few more meters ahead, but stopped, when the other woman stretched her hand out to her, telling her to stop. She saw her unsheathe her sword and prepare her shield.  
"What was happening?" Were Velalwyn's thoughts.  
Velalwyn's pointy ears twitched, trying to hear what the other had felt coming. Light feet walking in a strong pace through the high grass. Wait! It wasn't feet, it was more like paws. Strong ones. Before she could warn the other, she was already facing a certain direction, attentive.  
\- Two sabrecats. - She heard the Warrior say. - Be careful. They're quick and strong.  
As soon as the woman spelled the words, she saw two gigantic creatures jump from the grass, one taking the Warrior down, who she saw defend herself with her shield and the other missed her by a few centimeters as she dodged away the attack. This was easy for her. This was what she did back in Valenwood. She could kill both animals with no effort, but an idea came across her mind. This was her big opportunity to get rid of the other. If accidentally she died here, she could get rid of her and go back to Whiterun, get some stuff and escape and finally live her life.  
dodged another sabrecat jump and with her bow she aimed at the animal and missed on purpose just to scare him, so that it would forget about her and attack the heavy armored woman.  
She looked at the other and saw her coming on top of one of the animals, with great effort as she protected herself from it's paws and teeth. She saw her look back at her and shout for help. She did nothing. Velalwyn only looked at her and slowly took a few steps back.  
\- What are you doing? - The Warrior flashed her a confusing look.  
She felt bad, but she had to do it. Otherwise, she would never be able to go away and make her own destiny. That was what she believed in. She took a few more steps backwards and saw the look on the other's face. A betrayed look, blaming her. She gulped and quickly dashed out, as fast as she could. The last thing she saw, was the second sabrecat jumping on top of the warrior,from behind, and throwing her on the ground. She wondered if she died. She must have. No one would survive that type of thing.

**….  
**  
Hours later, Whiterun:

She ran through the gates, afraid if someone would notice something or even know something that could put her in danger. She quickly closed the front door of her house and even locked it.  
Finally inside, she took a breath. Her knees gave out and she fell on the ground, hands supporting her weight. She breathed in and out as she looked around the house, searching for anything she could take with her, in her trip. After composing herself, she went upstairs to her room, and took the same bag she wore days ago and filled it with some old rags to fill the holes it had.  
Going back downstairs, she started packaging some food inside and some tools that would help her in the wilds.  
After doing all that,it was close to night time. The sky was still grey, but it was definitely getting darker outside. She looked through one of the windows and thought about the Warrior woman.  
She bit her lip. She did something wrong. She could even go to jail. But no one noticed, right? How could they? They were so far away. Still she had to leave tomorrow. She would use today to rest and tomorrow morning she would get out and no one would ever see her again.  
She shook her head. Trying to put aside the guilty and scary thoughts that ran through her head and went to bed right away.  
Tomorrow would be a new chapter in her life.

**….**

After Velalwyn's escape:

She could hardly breath. Blood gushed out from her wounds. The worst was her shoulder wound, where the second sabrecat had jumped to her and ripped the flesh of her shoulder with it's teeth. She couldn't believe the other betrayed her like that. Yesterday, she thought everything was going well with that dinner, but now she felt frustrated and disappointed. She never thought the other would be such an awful person.  
She looked behind and saw further away the corpses of the two sabrecats she defeated. She looked at her shield and smiled. It always kept her alive. She was grateful for all the training she had as a child, because it sincerely paid off today.  
She walked out there, praying to the eight Divines that she wouldn't run into trouble, until she arrived to Whiterun. Everything hurt and was starting to get blurry. The pain was intense and she had to take numerous sharp intakes of breaths to stand it all. If she let herself sleep now, she knew, she wouldn't wake up.  
After walking around for some time, she spotted a hunter riding his horse, probably trying to hunt down some animals to make a living. She tried to yell at him, but he didn't pay attention. She tried to make signals but he never looked her way. So she did the impossible. She ran. She ran with all her might, hoping not to fall or she would never get up. Everything hurt. She knew that running and moving would just make it worse. But right now, there was no worse than this.  
If she wanted to get to Whiterun she needed to get there fast, and a horse was pretty much her miracle right now.  
She finally reached the hunter. She looked at him and saw how his face went very pale and eyes very open.  
\- Are you alright? - She heard him say as he jumped out of the horse and steadied her.  
\- Please... - She said weakly. - Take me to Whiterum. I'll pay you...  
She started to fidget with the coin purse attached to her belt, but was stopped by two hands that belong to the man before her. She hardly could make up his features. But she noticed long ears and tanned skin. It was a Bosmer. Her thoughts went back to the elf that was with her half hour ago.  
When she noticed she was already on top of the horse, that was running at full speed. She looked to the sky and saw the day coming to an end. It wasn't sunny and the sky wasn't uncovered. It was of a monotonous and sad grey tone.  
She fought the need to close her eyes. From time to time she heard the man, in front of her, scream to the horse, making it go quicker and asking her if everything was alright. She nodded every time, even thought she felt weaker by the second. She wondered if she would make it in time.  
After what seemed like ages, which she doubted it had taken longer than an hour, she felt the horse stopping and the man cautiously turning to her, telling her that they arrived. She felt herself being carried out from the horse and being supported.  
\- I can take you inside. You need help urgently! - She heard him say. His voice was urgent and shaken.  
She only had the energy to shake her head and give him a faint smile as she stumbled her way to the city gates, few feet away. She saw the guards from the Hold running at her, as she fell on the ground on her knees, helping her to stand up, offering to bring her immediately to Danica at the Temple. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and continued further into the city. However she could hear some steps and metal clinging few feet away,behind her, which she deduced belonged to the guards.  
She didn't see anyone in this city. She thought that probably they would be at their houses resting from the hard working day, they had or maybe they were at the Bannered Mare, drinking to their heart's contentment. Her thoughts reverted back to Velalwyn. Where was she now? Had she ran away? Probably.  
Her legs hurt and shoulder hurt. She stopped by the stairs that led to the Wind District. She couldn't take another step. Yet she must, if she didn't want to die. She tried to walk a step further but everything was blurred and hazy, she stumbled and fell. She heard busy steps running to her, from behind and a more intense metal clinging this time. However she had been caught, by two strong arms, that embraced her tight against a very warm body. Was she that cold? She didn't realize.  
\- Lydia! What happened? - She heard.

She looked up and saw Aela, her most confident and beloved friend, flashing her a look of true worry and fear.  
\- Two sabrecats... - she mumbled, weakly.  
\- Where's your Thane?  
\- She ran away...  
\- What?

Then everything went black and the last thing she heard was Aela calling her name,multiple times, as she shook her.  
\- Lydia. Lydia ! LYDIA!

**….  
Continue...**

**A/N: I've been busy with some stuff in my life so I took time to upload this chapter, even though it was already written long ago. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I'm very grateful for all the support and reviews u send me :) Rest assured this fic will continue, I just ask for your patience when I take time to upload a new chapter. Thank u all so much! :3 - Also i know Velalwyn's appearance was not totally mentioned yet, but please be patient u will all understand why.**


End file.
